Hey Say JUMP Complicated Love
by Ryorin
Summary: Yuto dan Chinen adalah dua sahabat yang selalu sekelas sejak TK. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertama mereka di Horikoshi Gakuen. Akan seperti apa hal-hal yang akan mereka alami setelah bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat baru...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**COMPLICATED LOVE PART 1**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance "ofcourse"

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada, Yuuri Chinen, Yuto Nakajima, Shida Mirai, Nozomi Maeda

[Author's POV]

Hari pertama di tahun ajaran yang baru di Horikoshi Gakuen

[Chinen's POV]

Yuto ngeselin. Ditungguin lama ternyata mlah dah berangkat duluan. Dia kan bisa britau aku dulu klo mo brangkat duluan! Awas klo ketemu nanti! Gumamku sambil melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat di halaman sekolah. Hari ini benar2 mengesalkan rasanya. Ibu bangun kesiangan, jadi tak da sarapan. Apalagi kakakku yg bawel itu, pagi2 dah menggodaku soal tinggi badanku. Kesal rasanya ….

[Yuto's POV]

Wah, ini dia kelasku. Kira2 siapa saja ya yang akan jadi teman sekelasku. Grogi rasanya di sekolah yang baru dan semua hal yang serba baru ini! Kududuk di sebuah bangku di samping jendela. Sengaja ku berangkat pagi agar bisa mendapatkan sudut favoritku ini.

Belum ada seorangpun di kelas. Tapi dari tempat dudukku ini, ku lihat wajah yang ku kenal di halaman sana. Chinen, ya chinen. Ia pasti akan memarahiku karena meninggalkannya. Kenapa sejak TK aku selalu sekelas dengannya? Biarpun aku juga menyukai itu …..

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas. Itu pastilah chinen. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Seorang gadis berjalan ke arahku. Nozomi Maeda desu, yoroshiku. Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Ia begitu manis. Aku terdiam beberapa saat dan akhirnya aku tersadar bahwa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Yuto Nakajima desu. Ujarku padanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang tengah memerah.

[Yamada's POV]

Jadi ini tempatnya? Kataku dalam hati sambil menutup pintu mobilku. Akupun berjalan menuju ke kelasku.

Brukk…..

Seseorang terjatuh di hadapanku. Biarpun tak suka, terpaksa aku harus membantunya karena hanya ada aku saat itu di sana. Kau tak apa? Tanyaku pada anak laki-laki kecil itu. Makasih! Jawabnya dengan keras dan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih maupun menoleh padaku. Ku lihat anak itu memasuki ruang kelas. 1D. Ya, dia masuk ke sana. Apakah ia akan menjadi teman sekelasku?

Belum sempat ku memasuki ruangan itu, seseorang berlari ke luar dari dalam kelas dan menabrakku dengan teramat kuat. Akupun belum melakukan persiapan untuk menghadapi tabrakan yang begitu mendadak itu. Aku terjatuh. Dadaku teramat sesak. Baru ku sadar kalau orang itu jatuh di atasku dan mencium pipiku….

Wuaaaaaa…. Gomen… Ujarnya sambil membantuku untuk bangun.

Kau tak apa? Tanyanya padaku dengan nada bergetar

Yuto… Teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja ke luar dari kelas. Merekapun berlari di koridor yang masih kosong ini. Uh, sudahlah. Bukan urusanku! Bisik hati kecilku.

[Nozomi's POV]

Siapa tadi yang mengejar yuto? Anaknya mungil. Imut. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang marah pada yuto. Kata2 itu muncul di benakku begitu saja.

Tak lama ku memikirkan itu, seorang anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas. Wow, kakkoi ne … ujarku dalam hati sambil memandanginya lekat.

Ia duduk di depan tempat yang tadinya di duduki yuto. Aku penasaran. Aku ingin mengenalnya. Tapi aku takut ia akan merasa terganggu oleh ku. Aku tak berani. Entah kenapa perasaanku terasa aneh. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Aku tak yakin dengan perasaan ini. Tapi pandanganku tak bisa beralih darinya biarpun itu ku lakukan secara diam2.

[Yuto's POV]

Udah chinen, maafin aku! Rengekku yang sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Tapi marahnya jangan sekarang ya. Pintaku padanya yang sudah ada di depanku…..

Marah gak leh ditunda2! Ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Tapi jangan sekarang. Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang! Ujarku dengan nafas yang masih terengah2.

HAAA? Teriaknya dengan nada yang kaget

Sapa….. sapa gadis itu? Tanyanya penuh antusias

Namanya maeda. Gadis yang tadi di kelas bersamaku! Ujarku padanya dengan terpaksa karena aku sudah hafal sifat chinen jika sampai aku tak mengatakannya

Kami berduapun segera kembali ke kelas.

[Chinen's POV]

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali? Harusnya aku senang mendengar bahwa sahabatku sedang jatuh cinta…..

Demo…. Kenapa hati ini terasa teriris-iris.

Pikirku sambil terus berjalan di samping yuto.

[Mirai's POV]

Ternyata ia benar2 sekolah disini! Kataku dalam hati sambil memandangi seorang anak yang duduk di dekat jendela. Ia pasti tak mengingat sapa aku. Pikirku dengan senyuman kecil di bibirku.

Flashback 5 tahun lalu

Yamada-kun, aishiteru… Ujarku padanya dengan malu2 sambil memberikan cokelat valentine padanya. Arigatou! Kata itu ku dengar keluar dari mulutnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

Flashback end

Senyuman itu sampai saat ini masih terbayang jelas di benakku. Biarpun setelah mengucapkan kata itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku, tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Dan sekarang, ia telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang membuatku semakin menyukainya.

[Yamada's POV]

Kelas sudah mulai ramai. Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian ini! Kataku dalam hati memasukkan buku yang tadi ku baca dan akupun berniat tuk berjalan2 ke luar kelas. Tapi tiba2 saja beberapa anak gadis mengerumuniku. Mereka melontarkan pertanyaan2 yang tidak mungkin bisa ku jawab semua sekaligus.

Maaf. Aku mau ke kamar kecil. Kataku pada mereka sambil berjalan ke luar kelas. Masih dapat ku dengar lontaran kata2 kekecewaan saat ku keluar dari kelas.

Ternyata di luar tidak lebih baik…..

Puluhan pasang mata para siswi yang berbarengan melihatku membuatku merasa tramat tidak nyaman. Aku sadari bahwa jika aku tak segera pergi, maka aku akan dalam bahaya. Berada dalam kerumunan para gadis. Sungguh tidak nyaman memiliki wajah yang menarik perhatian seperti ini. Biarpun aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang ini, tapi orang2 selalu bilang kalau aku sangat menarik.

Beberapa orang gadis dari kejauhan berlari ke arahku. Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka sudah ada di depanku. Aku bingung tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan.

TENGGG

TENGGG

Suara bell menyelamatkanku.

Biarpun itu hanya tuk sementara

Kau tak apa? Suara itu terdengar dari belakangku. Shida Mirai desu, aku teman sekelasmu. Ujarnya padaku dengan senyumnya yang harus ku akui kalau senyum itu sangat manis. Tapi aku baru tersadar akan kata2nya. Ia adalah teman sekelasku. Berarti sejak tadi ia sudah memperhatikanku….

[Nozomi's POV]

Kesal rasanya dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu pengecut? Kenapa aku tak berani menyapanya? Padahal biasanya aku tak pernah seperti ini pada anak laki2.

[Chinen's POV]

Aku tak apa kan duduk di sini? Tanyaku pada sahabatku itu. Tentu saja! Ia menyahut dengan cepat.

Tak lama kemudian, guru kami masuk ke dalam kelas. Akhirnya hari2ku di sekolah inipun resmi dimulai. Batinku sambil senyum2. Tapi suasana hatiku langsung berubah ketika melihat siswa yang duduk di meja seberangku. Ya, dia, dia maeda….. ntah kenapa aku merasa sedikit tidak menyukai gadis ini biarpun aku belum mengenalnya.

Maeda desu! Ia tersenyum padaku. Kata itu keluar dari mulutnya secara tiba2, akupun menjadi salah tingkah dan langsung pura2 membaca buku yang saat itu ada di mejaku.

[Nozomi's POV]

Anak laki2 yang duduk di samping yuto ini sangat manis. Pikirku dalam hati dengan senyum yang tiba2 menghias bibirku saat anak itu panik ketika ku perkenalkan diriku. Haha, ia sangat lucu! Batinku.

[Yuto's POV]

Mataku tak bisa berhenti memandangnya. Gadis itu begitu membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Aku terus memandanginya. Ya, dia, nozomi maeda. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dan membayangkan senyumnya tadi saat menyapaku. Sepertinya benar, aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…

[Author's POV]

Seorang guru memasuki kelas 1D. Guru pertama ini adalah wali kelas mereka. Jam pertama mereka gunakan untuk saling berkenalan. Tentu saja yang paling ditunggu2 para gadis adalah perkenalan dari yamada.

To Be Continue …..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**COMPLICATED LOVE PART 2**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance "ofcourse"

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada, Yuuri Chinen, Yuto Nakajima, Shida Mirai, Nozomi Maeda

[Nozomi's POV]

Bel tanda pelajaran usai tlah berbunyi. Seharian aku tak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaranku. Aku terus memikirkan dan memandanginya. Anak laki2 yang belum sekalipun menoleh padaku.

Kurapikan buku2ku. Aku ingin sekali segera pulang dan merebahkan tubuhku. Ku lihat anak itu keluar dari kelas dengan segera setelah bel berbunyi. Pastilah. Ia begitu populer walaupun ini masih hari pertama.

Nozomi-chan! Seseorang memanggilku.

Ternyata yuto

Maukah pulang bersama kami? Kalau tidak salah, rumah kita searah! Pintanya padaku.

Tentu saja… aku menjawabnya dengan senyumanku.

[Chinen's POV]

Kenapa sih yuto pakai ngajak anak ini segala. Uh nyebelin! Batinku….

Chinen, kau imut ya? Kata anak gadis itu dengan tiba2 padaku. Tentu saja, aku begitu kagetnya dengan kata2 itu. Uh, ngeselin. Aku tidak berharap kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Chinen paling tidak suka dikatakan imut ataupun mungil. Kata yuto menjelaskan pada gadis itu.

Ups. Gomen ne chinen. Ujarnya padaku dengan wajah bersalah…

Iya, gak pa pa. Aku menyahut dengan nada ketus.

Kamipun berjalan bertiga di koridor sekolah yang saat itu masih sangat ramai. Aku benar2 merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan gadis ini. Ia terus mengobrol dengan yuto. Aku sangat tidak menyukai itu.

[Shida's POV]

Aku ingin sekali segera mengejarnya dan memberitahukan siapa diriku. Ternyata ia benar2 tidak ingat padaku. Yamada-kun, tolong sekali saja, bicaralah padaku! Pikiranku mengembara ntah sampai kemana. Ku tetap berusaha mengejarnya. Diam2 tentunya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan ia seperti 5 tahun yang lalu sebelum melakukan apapun. Aku harus berusaha. Aku harus berani. Aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanku ini sekali lagi! Ku mencoba tuk meneguhkan hatiku.

Tiba2 kulihat yamada-kun berjalan dengan cepat ke arahku. Aku begitu panik. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ternyata ia hanya melewatiku. Mau kemanakah ia? Aku penasaran dan diam2 mengikutinya.

[Yamada's POV]

Sepertinya kunci mobilku tertinggal di kelas. Semoga saja masih di sana.

Akupun berjalan cepat menuju kelasku.

Brukk….

Seorang anak terjatuh di depanku…. Aku mengenalinya sebagai teman sekelasku. Ya, chinen. 2 kalinya ia jatuh di depanku hari ini. Tapi kali ini ia bersama dengan 2 orang yang aku kenali sebagai teman sekelasku juga. Jadi kali ini aku tidak perlu membantu ataupun menanyakan keadaannya lagi.

Dengan cepat aku segera melangkahkan kakiku lagi menuju kelas.

[Yuto's POV]

Chinen, kau tak apa? Tanyaku padanya panik…

Aku lapar….. Ia segera menjawab dengan tampang memelasnya.

Yuto, bisakah kita makan dulu? Pintanya padaku.

Aku bingung. Nozomi pastilah ingin segera pulang. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabatku yang kurus ini kelaparan.

Gomen ne nozomi-chan. Kamu pulanglah duluan. Aku ingin menemani chinen makan dlu! Kataku padanya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Hai, daijou, yuto! Jawabnya padaku masih dengan senyumannya. Senyum itu kali ini membuatku merasa sakit. Aku benar2 tidak enak padanya. Iapun berjalan duluan meninggalkanku dan chinen.

[Shida's POV]

Ku lihat 2 anak laki2 di koridor itu. Aku mengenali mereka. Yuto 'n Chinen. Teman baruku di kelas 1D. Jika dilihat2, mereka berdua lumayan tampan. Yuto, aku suka badannya yang tinggi. N chinen, justru aku menyukai badannya yang chibi itu. Apalagi saat ia berjalan bareng Yuto. Haha! Aku tertawa sendiri membayangkan mereka berdua.

[Chinen's POV]

Yuto, tunggu. Kataku tiba2 pada yuto. Sepertinya uangku tertinggal di kelas! Aku segera membritahunya tanpa ia tanya….

Bentar ya, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Kataku pada yuto sambil melangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju ke kelas.

Brukk…

Aku bertabrakan tiba2 dengan seorang anak yang badannya beberapa centi lebih tinggi dariku.

Kau ternyata! Ujar anak itu padaku dengan sedikit kesal. Ia yamada. Teman sekelasku yang baru. Idola para gadis.

Saat itu wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. Kulitnya begitu putih dan halus. Matanya juga indah….

Ups, apa yang sedang ku pikirkan ini…..

Segera ku berdiri dan meninggalkannya.

[Yamada's POV]

Dasar aneh! Pikirku pada chinen. Ugh, aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku pasti sudah memasakkanku makanan yang enak. Ah, gak sabar rasanya….. Hatiku menjadi senang memikirkan itu.

Yamada-kun….. Seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengenalinya. Shida Mirai. Gadis yang 5 tahun lalu menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku baru ingat tentangnya saat ia mengenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Tapi ia tak boleh tahu kalau aku belum melupakannya. Karena aku sebenarnya sangat menyukainya sejak dulu.

Yamada-kun kok blum pulang? Tanyanya padaku…..

Hhmm, kunci mobilku ketinggalan tadi, tapi sekarang sudah ku ambil. Kataku padanya dengan sukses menyembunyikan perasaan tak tenangku.

Kau sudah lupa denganku, ya? Pertanyaan yang tiba2 ia ajukan itu membuatku sangat kaget. Ternyata ia juga blum melupakanku.

Sudah dulu ya, aku harus segera pulang! Dengan buru2 aku segera meninggalkannya sebelum ia menyadari wajahku yang tengah memerah. Aku tak siap. Aku benar2 tak siap…..

[Shida's POV]

Aku sedih. Hatiku sakit. Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ia tak pedulikanku. Padahal tadi aku ingin kembali menyampaikan prasaanku padanya. Tapi, sepertinya dia memang tak pernah menganggapku ada. Jangan2 5 tahun yang lalu ia memang tak da maksud tuk pedulikanku…..

Hati ini sakit. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku ini…..

Mirai-chan, kau baik2 saja? Aku kaget. Segera kuhapus air mataku. Ku lihat seorang anak laki2 menatapku tajam. Chinen-kun, teman sekelasku. Aku tak menyangka ada orang lain.

Kenapa kau menangis? Ia bertanya padaku dengan lembut.

Aku tak apa. Hanya ngantuk sja! Jawabku mencoba tuk meyakinkannya.

Aku melihat semuanya. Yamada yang tlah membuatmu menangis. Kau pasti sangat menyukainya! Semua kata2nya tepat. Hatiku kembali sakit. Aku menangis, menangis lagi. Di depan chinen yang sama sekali belum terlalu aku kenal. Tapi aku begitu tenang menangis di depannya.

Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau lebih cocok kalau tersenyum. Kau itu sangat manis. Jangan menangis lagi ya! Ia mencoba menghiburku. Di depanku, ia memasang beberapa tampang anehnya. Aku geli melihatnya. Akupun bisa tertawa…..

Chinen, terima kasih! Kataku dalam hati.

Kini perasaanku sudah tenang… ternyata chinen kalau tersenyum manis juga.

[Yamada's POV]

Aku merasa tak enak meninggalkannya! Pikiran itu membuatku berat melangkahkan kakiku ke mobilku. Sebaiknya ku coba tuk beranikan diriku tuk menyatakan perasaanku! Akupun mencoba kembali ke tempat di mana ku tinggalkan mirai-chan tadi…..

Degh….

Tiba2 hatiku teramat sakit. Ku lihat mirai-chan tersenyum. Ia tersenyum lepas. Tersenyum bersama chinen. Aku merasa aneh melihat itu semua. Kakiku serasa tak lagi kuat menopang badanku. Akupun terjatuh duduk menyesali betapa bodohnya diriku yang tak segera menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Mirai-chan….

Kau pasti benar2 sudah melupakan kata cinta yang dulu kau ucapkan padaku…

Biarpun saat itu kita baru kelas 4 SD, tapi aku mengerti benar bahwa "aishiteru, mirai-chan" n begitu juga dirimu dulu!

Yamada-kun, kau kenapa? Seorang gadis tiba2 mengagetkanku.

Nozomi? Batinku kaget melihatnya…. Kau, kenapa belum pulang? Tanyaku padanya.

Yama sendiri kenapa belum pulang? Ia balik bertanya padaku…..

Tak apa. Ini aku juga sudah mau pulang. Jya …

[Nozomi's POV]

Akhirnya aku berani juga bicara dengannya. Sengaja aku menunggunya tuk menyapanya. Dari dekat ia tambah begitu kawaii n kakoii….

Hihii! Akupun tersenyum senang karena ku tlah sukses mengawali hubunganku dengannya. Biarpun hanya sebatas menyapa dulu….

Yeaaaaa…. Banzai…..! batinku dalam hati.

To be continue…..

Minna….

Aku tak tahu banyak mengenai kosakata jepang…

Padahal ingin sekali memasukkan kata2 jepang ke dalam ff tu

Koment'y ditunggu lho….

Arigatou, minna…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**COMPLICATED LOVE PART 3**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance "ofcourse"

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada, Yuuri Chinen, Yuto Nakajima, Shida Mirai, Nozomi Maeda

[Yuto's POV]

Gak sabar tuk segera berangkat skul. Gak sabar tuk liat wajah nozomi. Lalalala….. Batinku sambil senyum2 sendiri.

Yuto, ohayou…. Suara chinen menyapaku. Duh, aku lupa kalau hari ini aku berangkat ma chinen. Tapi tak apalah, bagaimanapun ia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Jadi aku tak boleh begitu saja melupakannya karena seorang gadis.

Hari ini dah makan, kan? Tanyaku padanya n segera disahutnya dengan anggukan n senyuman.

[Chinen's POV]

Akhirnya bisa juga berangkat bareng yuto. Smoga saja tadi dia tidak berniat tuk meninggalkanku. Jika kejadian kmarin sampai terulang, akan kukejar dia pakai golok! Pikirku yang langsung buat moodku brubah.

[Yamada's POV]

Hari ini rasanya aku malas tuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tak tau kenapa, aku benar2 merasa tak bersemangat. Sejak kemarin aku selalu memikirkannya. Memikirkan dia yang kutinggalkan begitu saja kmarin. Aku benar2 merasa bersalah. Tapi senyumnya bersama chinen benar2 mengganggu pikiranku.

Ryo, kau belum bangun? Suara ibuku yang baru saja masuk ke kamarku.

Tumben jam segini ryo masih baring2 di ranjang? Ada apa? Tanyanya padaku.

Gak pa pa, kaa-chan. Jawabku pendek pada ibu dan segera ku bangun dari ranjangku.

Wajahmu pucat, ryo sakit? Ibu bertanya sambil menyusulku yang baru saja berjalan ke kamar mandi… Ryo tak apa! Jawabku. Akupun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan duduk beberapa saat di dalam dengan pakaian lengkap yang masih kukenakan. Aku malas. Aku malas berangkat ke sekolah. Aku takut tuk bertemu dengannya. Aku takut ia akan membenciku karena hal kemarin. Aku takut…..

[Shida's POV]

Hari ini aku berangkat pagi ke sekolah. Sengaja tuk punya waktu yang lebih lama dengan yamada. Aku ingin memastikan. Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Paling tidak jika dia memang tidak menyukaiku, aku sudah memberanikan diriku tuk menanyakannya. Aku harus berani! Batinku sambil menuju ke ruang kelasku.

Belum ada siapapun di dalam. Aku yang pertama kali datang pagi ini. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar langkah kaki. Sepertinya tidak hanya satu orang.

Yuto n chinen masuk dalam kelas sambil bersenda gurau. Mereka begitu akrab. Aku suka melihat mereka bersama. Rasanya lucu saja melihat perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Haha. Tapi aku hanya diam melihat mereka memasuki kelas.

Ohayou, mirai-chan! Sapa chinen padaku. Akupun segera menjawabnya. Ohayou….

Berkat chinen, aku kembali kuat. Berkat chinen, semangatku kembali tuk tak menyerah begitu saja. Berkat chinen! Kata hatiku yang membuatku tersenyum kecil.

[Yuto's POV]

Tak biasanya chinen menyapa seorang gadis. Aneh rasanya… apa chinen baik2 saja ya? Tanyaku dalam hati.

[Author's POV]

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Kelas sudah ramai. Satu jam lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

[Nozomi's POV]

Sudah jam 8. yamada-kun pasti sudah datang! Aku melangkah riang menuju kelas. Akupun memasuki kelas dengan penuh semangat. Hari ini aku akan lebih banyak mengajaknya bicara. Aku harus berani! Kata hatiku…..

Akupun menuju ke bangku ku. Di sebelah chinen-kun tepatnya. Tapi aku bingung ketika melihat kursi di depan Yuto masih kosong. Yamada-kun,… Ternyata ia belum datang. Akupun jadi lemas. Tiba2 semangat yang sejak pagi menyertaiku, kini menghilang begitu saja.

[Yamada's POV]

Aku masih melamun di atas kursi mobilku. Memandangi pemandangan sepanjang jalan ke sekolah. Ibu mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Ia menyuruh sopir tuk mengantarku ke sekolah. Aku tak bisa menolak pinta ibu itu. Pagi ini aku benar2 tidak nafsu makan. Pikiranku tak bisa lepas dari bayangannya. Mirai-chan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hatiku begitu sakit saat melihatmu tertawa dengan chinen kemarin. Rasanya benar2 tidak rela….

Kepalaku semakin sakit. Kupejamkan mataku berharap agar sakit tu segera hilang. Tapi bayangan mirai-chan membuatku semakin pusing. Aku takut bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku juga sangat ingin menemuinya. Aku bingung… kenapa aku begitu tak memiliki kepercayaan diri menghadapi semua ini?

[Shida's POV]

Selama aku mengenal yamada, lum pernah rasanya ia berangkat sesiang ini. Apalagi sampai sekarang ia belum datang. Aku mengkhawatirkannya…

Mirai-chan! Chinen mengagetkanku dari lamunanku. Kenapa melamun terus? Tambahnya…. Kau baik2 saja kan? Tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku tak apa! Jawabku padanya dengan senyuman yang tentunya akan membuatnya berhenti bertanya padaku….

Saat ini aku sedang ingin sendiri. Aku hanya ingin yamada segera datang dan mengetahui bahwa ia baik2 saja. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya! Kataku dalam hati.

[Yuto's POV]

Sekarang giliran chie yang asyik ngobrol. Hm…. Pandanganku teralih pada nozomi-chan. Ia kelihatan sedih… Sepertinya aku harus menghiburnya….. let's go yuto

Tapi belum jadi ku lakukan itu tiba2 ia memandang ke pintu kelas. Yamada… Nozomi memandangi yamada yang baru saja datang. Tatapannya begitu lekat memandangi yamada sampai yamada duduk di depanku. Kenapa ini? Nozomi-chan…. Apakah ia menyukai yamada?

[Shida's POV]

Akhirnya ia datang juga. Ini kesempatanku. Aku harus menyatakan ini sekarang. Aku harus…..

Akupun bangkit dari tempat dudukku, berdiri, dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yamada-kun. Ku lihat ia langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja begitu duduk tadi. Mungkin ia sedang lelah, pikirku. Tapi aku tak boleh menunda ini lagi. Aku harus menyatakannya. Memastikan tentang perasaannya kepadaku.

Mirai-chan? Tanya seorang anak gadis yang duduk di tempat tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Ia adalah nozomi. Teman sekelasku yang belum pernah aku ajak bicara.

Ada apa? Tanyanya padaku…

Tiba2 saja yamada menatapku. Ia berdiri. Ia memegang kedua pundakku. Mirai-chan, aishiteru! Ucapnya lemah padaku. Tapi aku dengan jelas mendengar kata2. aku tersentak kaget….

Yamada-kun? Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar ini. Hampir seluruh siswa di kelas melihat ke arah kami berdua. Para gadis tiba2 menuju ke arah kami. Sepertinya mereka juga mendengar perkataan yamada kepadaku tadi. Tapi aku masih belum percaya. Mimpikah aku?

Jika benar ini hanya mimpi, aku berharap aku akan tertidur selamanya dengan mimpi ini.

Yamada-kun langsung kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke meja setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ingin sekali aku duduk di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Tapi aku urungkan niatku itu. Mungkin yamada-kun saat ini memang sangat lelah. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya dulu.

[Chinen's POV]

Mirai-chan berdiri di depanku. Ia terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan cinta dari yamada. Kenapa ini? Hatiku serasa aneh. Aku, aku masih belum yakin akan perasaan ini…..

Ku lihat mirai-chan kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah yamada duduk tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Aku terus memandangi mirai-chan dan yamada bergantian. Tentu saja tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

Para gadis yang tadi terlihat syokpun langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka setelah yamada dan mirai tak melanjutkan adegan mereka tadi.

[Nozomi's POV]

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang ku lihat dan ku dengar ini. Yamada-kun, orang yang ku suka, menyatakan cintanya pada gadis lain di depan mataku. Tanpa ku sadari, kakiku telah melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruang kelasku. Aku tak tahu mau kemana diriku. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku. Cepat dan semakin cepat. Ku masuk ke kamar mandi wanita. Ku kunci pintunya. Dengan tersedu2 alunan suara tangisku menggema di kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat ini. Hatiku teramat sakit. Aku serasa hancur. Tak ingin hidup lagi, pikirku.

Seseorang mengetuk dengan keras pintu kamar mandi. Ia memanggil-manggilku. Seorang anak laki-laki. Aku kenal suara itu. Yuto-kun. Ia terus memanggil namaku. Tapi aku benar-benar hancur. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan siapapun. Aku hanya ingin terus menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

Pergilah, yuto! Biarkan aku sendiri kali ini…. Terangku padanya yang tidak tega ia mengkhawatirkan aku terus.

[Yuto's POV]

Nozomi-chan, berjanjilah kau akan baik2 saja! Pinta terakhirku padanya dan segera kembali ke kelas. Rasanya amarahku tlah memuncak. Ya, amarah pada yamada. Ia tlah buat gadis yang kusukai menangis. Biarpun hatiku juga sakit saat menyadari bahwa nozomi-chan menyukai yamada.

Yamada, aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Akupun melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat lagi menuju kelas. Aku masih bisa melihatnya yang kini sedang duduk sendiri tidak lagi dengan mirai-chan.

Aku segera mendatanginya…. Ku lihat ia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Akupun segera menarik kerah bajunya. Ku kepalkan tangan kananku pertanda bahwa ku tlah siap tuk memukulnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan yang tlah kukepalkan tadi. Chie-chan. Ia yang menarik tanganku pertanda ingin menghalangiku memukul yamada. Ia pasti tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku. Ia pasti juga menyadari bahwa nozomi menyukai yamada. Karena itu, ia pasti sangat memahami apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa chinen menghalangiku melampiaskan semuanya ini?

To be continue …


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**COMPLICATED LOVE PART 4**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance "ofcourse"

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada, Yuuri Chinen, Yuto Nakajima,

Shida Mirai, Nozomi Maeda

[Chinen's POV]

Jangan kau pukul dia! Ujarku pada yuto yang saat itu sedang terlihat tramat marah. Aku belum pernah melihat yuto semarah itu. Mukanya merah dengan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam. Jujur aku takut melihatnya. Aku benar-benar memahami perasaan yuto. Tapi ntah kenapa aku tak tega jika yuto memukul yamachan. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya…..

Yamachan? Pikiranku mengingat kembali panggilan yang baru saja melintas di kepalaku. Kenapa tiba2 aku merasa begitu dekat dengan yamada?

Tapi pikiran itu tidak berlangsung lama. Yuto memaksaku melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Saat itu yamachan sudah dalam kondisi berdiri karena yuto menarik kerahnya dengan tangan satunya.

Chinen, lepaskan! Bentaknya padaku…..

Apa yang kami lakukan ini sentak menarik perhatian semua teman sekelas.

Tapi aku benar2 tidak ingin yuto memukul yamachan. Tidak ingin …

[Shida's POV]

Aku harus menghentikan ini semua! Pikirku setelah beberapa saat melihat tingkah yuto n chinen. Tapi yang paling aku pikirkan adalah yamachan. Baru aku sadari, wajahnya sangat pucat. Betapa bodohnya diriku yang baru menyadari itu. Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

Yuto, hentikan! Bentakku pada yuto dengan nada tinggi. Ini pertama kalinya aku berteriak pada seseorang.

Yuto memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Tapi tiba2 ia mendorong tubuh yamachan sampai terbentur ke dinding. Aku terkejut melihat itu. Tanpa kusadari, tangan kecilku telah melayang menampar keras pipi yuto.

Aku segera menghampiri yamachan. Kulihat darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Aku jadi sangat panik…...

Kenapa dia? Tanya chinen sambil menggeser meja di depanku. Ku lihat chinen memegangi dahi yamachan….

Ia demam. Badannya sangat panas! Ujarnya memberitahuku.

Anak2 yang lainpun datang mengerumuni kami.

Tanpa lama2, chinen dan seorang teman laki-laki membawa yamachan ke ruang kesehatan. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan rasa panik. Semoga saja yamachan akan baik-baik saja…

[Yuto's POV]

Aku terduduk di kursiku. Memikirkan hal yang baru saja ku lakukan. Aku telah menyakiti seseorang. Betapa jahatnya diriku…..

Teman-teman di kelas, semua membicarakanku. Aku dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Batinku menyesali perbuatanku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat akan nozomi-chan. Ya, nozomi-chan yang kutinggalkan seorang diri di kamar mandi dengan perasaannya yang teramat rapuh saat itu. Akupun segera berlari ke kamar mandi dimana kutinggalkan nozomi-chan tadi…

Ku buka pintu kamar mandi itu. Terbuka, sudah terbuka. Ku lihat beberapa anak gadis tengah merapikan pakaian dan rambut mereka. Mereka menatapku beberapa saat. Akupun terdiam menatap mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba teriakan-teriakan keras membahana. Aku kaget. Aku menyadari nozomi-chan sudah tidak lagi berada di sana. Aku bingung. Aku khawatir. Nozomi-chan, dimanakah dirimu? …. Batinku dalam hati dengan tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegelisahanku.

Aku berlari menyusuri semua sudut-sudut di sekolah. Nafasku hampir terputus berlari terus-menerus. Tapi, hanya nozomi-chan yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Aku harus menemukannya. Harus….

[Nozomi's POV]

Aku mendengar keributan itu. Kabar bahwa yamada-kun di bawa ke ruang kesehatan. Akupun segera menyusulnya ke sana. Aku khawatir. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

[Chinen's POV]

Mirai dan aku sudah berada di ruang kesehatan. Yama-chan pingsan. Ntah kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Ingin sekali ku usap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Tapi…..

Apa yang aku pikirkan ini? Sadarlah chinen…. Yamachan itu laki-laki! Aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku dengan segera. Sepertinya aku telah menyadari bahwa aku mulai menyukai yama-chan.

Chinen, kembalilah ke kelas, biar aku yang menjaganya! Kata mirai-chan padaku. Semakin lama ku lihat mirai-chan, ia semakin cantik. Aku menyukai sikapnya yang ramah tamah itu! Batinku…

Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, segeralah beritahu aku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu. Dan juga, tolong maafkan yuto atas sikapnya tadi. Sebagai temannya, aku mewakili dia meminta maaf. Gomen ne mirai-chan! Ujarku padanya sambil setengah membungkuk, tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya berdua dengan yama-chan….

Tapi aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berada di dekat yama-chan. Aku ingin menjaganya.

[Author's POV]

Bel tanda pelajaran di mulai telah berbunyi…..

[Nozomi's POV]

Aku belum jadi menyusul yamada-kun. Kulihat yuto-kun panik mencariku tadi….

Flashback beberapa menit yang lalu

Mirai-chan…..! Yuto memanggilku dan segera berlari ke arahku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Daritadi aku mencarimu. Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Tanyanya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Kenapa ini, kenapa di saat aku sedang sedih karena yamada-kun, yuto selalu saja berusaha tetap ada di sampingku. Kenapa harus dia? Aku takut akan menyakitinya. Aku tidak ingin ia sakit hati. Karena aku tahu, sampai kapanpun cintaku hanya untuk yamada-kun. Selama ini, aku belum pernah merasakan rasa suka seperti ini pada orang lain…..

Yuto-kun, maafkan aku. Tapi aku belum bisa menyukaimu sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku berkata padanya sambil menundukkan kepalaku tak berani memandang wajahnya.

Tak apa-apa. Paling tidak kau sudah menyukaiku sebagai seorang teman. Ujarnya tegas padaku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Flashback end

Aku sudah kembali duduk di kursiku. Suasana kelas telah sepi. Semuanya diam mendengarkan pelajaran dari guru. Tapi pikiranku masih mengarah pada kursi kosong di depan yuto…

Yamada-kun…..

Kenapa ia lakukan ini padaku. Harusnya ia beriku kesempatan tuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku masih belum terima dengan ini semua. Aku belum terima!

[Yuto's POV]

Sejak kejadian tadi, tak sekalipun chinen menoleh padaku. Ia pasti marah dengan sikapku tadi. Aku memang salah. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa mengendalikan sikapku. Aku merasa tak tenang melihat chinen mencuekkanku. Apalagi sekarang ia duduk di kursi sebelah yamada yang kosong. Aku jadi kesepian sekarang. Ternyata chinen sangat berarti bagiku. Setelah ia mencuekkanku, baru kusadari betapa berartinya ia buatku. Chinen, kembalilah padaku! Pikirku. Aku ingin ia selalu disampingku. Selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku.

[Shida's POV]

Yama-chan saat ini terlihat sangat lemah. Ini pertama kalinya ku melihatnya sedang sakit. Sejak kecil aku tlah menyukainya. Dulu ia belum se kakkoi sekarang. Tapi saat itu bukan wajahnya yang buatku menyukainya.

Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu

Huauauaua…. ! Tangisku keras menangisi boneka kecilku yang dirampas 3 anak laki-laki kelas 6. Aku sangat menyayangi boneka itu. Boneka hadiah dari ibuku sebelum beliau meninggal. Aku ingin boneka itu kembali. Tapi anak-anak itu terus mempermainkanku.

Hentikan! Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki datang dan berdiri di depanku. Kembalikan boneka itu! Katanya dengan tegas…. Ya, dia anak pindahan di kelasku. Yamada Ryosuke.

Biarpun saat itu ia baru kelas 4 sepertiku, tapi ia tidak sedikitpun merasa takut pada anak-anak kelas 6 itu. Bahkan ia berhasil mengalahkan anak-anak itu yang menolak memberikan bonekaku secara baik-baik. Biarpun akhirnya ia harus dihukum hormat bendera di hari pertamanya sekolah di bawah matahari yang bersinar sangat terik. Hihi. Sejak saat itulah aku menyukainya. Yama-chan is my hero.

Flashback end

Kini ia sedang terbaring sakit. Aku teringat akan kata-katanya tadi…..

Mirai-chan, aishiteru! Kata-kata itu terus menggema di telingaku. Wajahkupun memerah tiap mengingat kembali kata-kata itu. Tidak kusangka ia akan menembakku duluan tadi. Di hadapan teman-teman sekelas pula. Hihihi! Aku tertawa dalam hati mengingat hal itu.

Kaa-chan…. Kaa-chan….! Yamachan mengigau memanggil ibunya. Akupun khawatir melihatnya demikian. Kini badannya tlah basah oleh keringatnya. Demamnya semakin tinggi. Akupun segera mengganti kain yang kugunakan tuk mengompresnya. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Benar-benar tak tega. Seandainya bisa, biarkanlah aku saja yang sakit menggantikannya.

[Author's POV]

Bel tanda istirahat tlah berbunyi

[Chinen's POV]

Aku ingin segera kembali ke ruang kesehatan melihat kondisi yama-chan! Pikirku sambil melangkahkan kakiku cepat meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Saat itu kulihat banyak anak gadis yang telah berkerumun di ruang kesehatan. Anak-anak gadis dari kelas lain dan juga para senpai. Ternyata yama-chan memang sangat populer. Padahal ini baru hari kedua! Pikirku

Akupun berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu. Ku lihat penjaga ruang kesehatan sibuk menangani keramaian ini. Para siswi ini pastilah ingin melihat kondisi yama-chan juga.

Chinen! Seseorang memanggilku dan membuatku kembali keluar kerumunan. Ternyata yuto…..

Kenapa kau langsung pergi? Kau marah padaku? Tanyanya padaku….

Sudahlah yuto, aku sedang ingin melihat kondisi yama-chan. Seharusnya kau juga. Kau juga yang telah membuatnya jadi begini! Ujarku sedikit memarahinya.

Iya, aku juga kesini untuk melihat kondisi yamada n minta maaf padanya! Katanya dengan wajah menyesal.

[Yuto's POV]

Sini ikut denganku! Aku menggandeng tangan chie dan segera melewati kerumunan itu tuk masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Dengan badanku yang tinggi, tentu itu bukan hal sulit bagiku.

Aku berhasil meyakinkan petugas kesehatan itu tuk membiarkanku dan chinen masuk. Aku bisa melihatnya. Melihat yamada yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kulihat mirai-chan duduk disebelah ranjangnya.

Mirai-chan! Tiba-tiba chinen berjalan melewatiku dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Aku masih belum berani melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh lagi. Rasa bersalah tramat menghantui pikiranku. Selama ini, aku belum pernah membenci seseorang. Tapi tadi aku hampir saja memukul yamada. Biarpun akhirnya aku tetap juga menyakitinya. Aku menyesal….

[Nozomi's POV]

Yuto n chinen tlah berhasil masuk ke sana duluan. Syukurlah aku juga bisa masuk! Kulihat yuto berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Matanya terlihat sedang tertuju pada yamada-kun…. Tanpa menyapanya, aku berjalan melewatinya dan segera melihat kondisi orang yang aku suka itu.

Bagaimana keadaannya? Tanyaku yang langsung membuat mirai n chinen menoleh padaku.

Kondisinya buruk! Kata chinen pendek padaku…

Tiba-tiba yuto melangkah mendekati kami. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada yamada-kun…..

[Yuto's POV]

Perasaan apa ini? Mataku tak bisa beralih dari memandanginya. Memandangi yamada. Kenapa ini? Kenapa hatiku serasa sakit melihatnya terbaring seperti ini…

Padahal belum sekalipun ia bicara padaku. Belum sekalipus kami berkenalan sebagai seorang teman. Bahkan, aku yang telah membuatnya sampai seperti ini. Tapi kenapa ini? Kenapa hatiku sesakit ini…..

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**COMPLICATED LOVE PART 5**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance "ofcourse"

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada, Yuuri Chinen, Yuto Nakajima, Shida Mirai, Nozomi Maeda

[Yamada's POV]

Badanku terasa sangat dingin. Kepalaku pusing! Dengan berat aku berusaha membuka mataku. Aku sudah ada di kamarku. Dengan pandangan yang masih samar-samar, aku mengenali sosok yang ada di dekatku. Ia memandangiku tajam….

Ryo-chan, syukurlah kau bangun juga! Kata ibuku dengan nada bergetar seperti habis menangis.

Ingin sekali ku segera bangun dan bicara dengan ibu, tapi aku tak bisa.

Bagaimana keadaan ryo-chan sekarang? Tanya ibu masih dengan nada yang bergetar.

Aku tak tega jika melihat ibu sedih. Ingin sekali ku segera menghiburnya. Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Ibu, pasti ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Mirai-chan! Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan mirai-chan. Kemarin aku telah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku masih mengingat betul kejadian itu. Biarpun itu lebih tepatnya karena kondisiku yang sedang kurang fit jadi tindakanku hanya menuruti kata hatiku tanpa menggunakan otakku. Tapi aku senang akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya…..

Ryo-chan ingin makan apa? Tanya ibuku mengagetkanku.

Kini aku sudah bisa melihat wajah ibu dengan jelas. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Terakhir kali ku lihat wajah ibu seperti itu adalah saat pemakaman ayah. Ayah meninggal karena kanker otak. Kami tak mengetahui bahwa ayah mengidap penyakit itu. Wajarlah jika ibu khawatir padaku. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik bagi ibu. Aku ingin ibu merasa bahwa ayah masih disini dengan keberadaanku.

[Shida's POV]

Hari ini yama-chan tidak masuk sekolah. Kemarin keadaannya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Sekarang aku akan ke rumahnya tuk menjenguknya.

Mirai-chan! Sapa yuto yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku meninggalkan kelas.

Ke rumah yama-chan yuk! Ajaknya padaku.

Hu'um, kebetulan aku dan yuto juga harus memberitahunya kalau lusa ada camping n kami satu kelompok! Chinen menambah dengan senyuman.

Tentu saja! Jawabku pendek dengan senyum menghiasi wajahku.

Kami bertigapun berjalan bersama menuju rumah yama-chan. Kami dapatkan alamatnya dari office kemarin. Karena jauh, kamipun naik bis.

[Yuto's POV]

Sengaja tadi aku tidak mengajak nozomi-chan. Semoga saja perasaannya segera membaik. Aku takut jika ia ikut ia hanya akan sakit hati. Karena pastilah yama-chan akan lebih memilih ngobrol dengan mirai-chan.

Gak sabar ingin bertemu yama-chan. Lagi pula aku juga belum sempat minta maaf padanya. Semoga kali ini ia sudah membaik.

Flashback 1 hari yang lalu

Yuto, cepat cari tahu alamat rumah yama-chan! Ujar chinen padaku dengan panik. Saat itu yama-chan sedang muntah-muntah. Akupun segera ke ruang guru tuk mendapatkan alamat rumah yama-chan. Aku segera kembali dan menggendong yama-chan setelah ku dapat alamat itu. Aku mengantarnya pulang bersama chinen, mirai, dan nozomi.

Flashback end

Saat itu aku sama paniknya dengan yang lain. Tapi kenapa? Harusnya aku tak sepanik itu. Toh aku juga sadar bahwa yama-chan n aku sama-sama laki-laki. Ia sudah punya mirai-chan. Begitu juga diriku yang masih mencoba tuk mendapatkan perhatian dari nozomi-chan…

[Chinen's POV]

Lusa ada camping. Senang juga membayangkan bakal setenda dengan yama-chan. Semoga saja ia sudah sembuh. Jadi ia akan ikut camping itu. Hihihi, setenda ama yama-chan n yuto. Haha, gak sabar…..

[Author's POV]

Mereka telah sampai rumah yama-chan. Rumah besar yang sangat mewah. Kemarin mereka sempat memasuki rumah itu. Benar-benar rumah seorang pangeran. Bahkan miraipun tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang disukainya sejak kecil itu adalah anak orang kaya.

Setelah mendapat izin dari penjaga, mereka bertigapun dipersilakan masuk.

[Chinen's POV]

Nyonya yamada menyambut kami dengan hangat. Beliau menyampaikan bahwa yama-chan saat ini sedang istirahat. Kondisinya masih sangat lemah. Ujar nyonya yamada menambahkan.

Dalam hatiku berkata, ibunya yama-chan sangat cantik dan anggun. Pantaslah anaknya setampan yama-chan.

Kemarin kami hanya sempat bertemu kepala pembantu di rumah ini. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ibu yama-chan masih semuda ini.

[Shida's POV]

Aku benar-benar ingin melihat kondisi yama-chan. Tapi ibu yama-chan bilang ia sedang istirahat. Hm, akan kucoba merelakannya sementara tuk tak melihat wajah yama-chan. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai atas. Aku melihat yama-chan. Ya, aku melihatnya. Secara spontan akupun segera berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Yama-chan, kenapa kau bangun? Tanyaku sambil memapahnya yang saat itu jelas terlihat bahwa ia masih sangat lemah. Aku menyadari ia masih sulit melangkahkan kakinya. Kenapa kau bangun? Aku mengulang lagi pertanyaanku….

Karena aku mendengar suara mirai-chan, jadi aku mencoba memastikannya. Ternyata benar! Ujarnya padaku sambil tersenyum. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi kali ini ia sangat manis biarpun tersenyum dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti itu.

[Chinen's POV]

Aku melihat yama-chan menuruni tangga bersama mirai-chan. Aku ingin sekali menghampirinya. Menghampiri yama-chan. Memapahnya seperti yang dilakukan mirai-chan….

Chinen! Yuto! Sapanya pada kami dengan tersenyum…. Senyum yang baru pertama kali ini aku lihat. Pantaslah para gadis menyukainya. Senyumnya benar-benar mematikan!

Ryo-chan, kamu sebaiknya istirahat dulu! Kata ibu yama-chan yang sepertinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan putranya itu.

Aku akan istirahat di sini, kaa-chan. Biarkan ryo ngobrol dengan teman-teman ryo! Pinta yama-chan pada ibunya.

[Yuto's POV]

Nyonya yamada membiarkan kami mengobrol dengan yama-chan. Kami berempat duduk di ruang keluarga yama-chan. Tentu saja yama-chan masih harus berbaring. Badannya terlihat lebih kurus. Padahal ia bru sakit selama 2 hari ini.

Yama-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Tanyaku padanya dengan sedikit malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajaknya bicara. Biarpun sebelumnya aku pernah menciumnya di hari pertama aku melihatnya. Haha. Biarpun itu hanya kecelakaan tapi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku.

Sudah lebih baik. Berkat kalian tentunya! Jawabnya dengan lagi-lagi tersenyum pada kami.

Akhirnya kamipun ngobrol banyak dengan yama-chan. Ia terlihat senang mendengar cerita-cerita dari aku, chinen, dan mirai. Rasanya aku ingin waktu berhenti. Biarlah selamanya begini….

Karena, aku merasa bahagia melihat yama-chan terus tersenyum.

[Yamada's POV]

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak sendiri lagi. Aku memiliki teman-teman sekarang. Teman-teman yang membuatku merasa tertarik dengan mereka.

Yuto, ia sangat baik. Tapi aku masih belum paham kenapa saat itu ia ingin memukulku. Akupun tak mau memikirkan soal itu lagi.

Chinen, ia sangat imut. Dengan badannya yang chibi itu, ia terlihat sangat lincah. Aku menyukai mereka berdua! Batinku sambil tersenyum mendengar cerita-cerita dari mereka.

Teman-teman, makanlah dulu! Aku baru saja teringat tuk mempersilakan mereka menikmati makanan yang telah ibu siapkan.

Gak mau! Sahut mirai-chan dengan cepat yang membuatku kaget mendengarnya.

Kecuali jika yama-chan juga makan! Lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang manis.

Aku sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman mirai-chan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan senyuman itu.

Ya? Tambah mirai-chan yang menunggu jawaban iya dariku.

Hu'um! Akupun tak bisa menolak pinta mirai-chan itu.

Hari sudah semakin petang. Akupun mengingatkan teman-teman akan itu. Setelah pamit padaku dan ibuku, merekapun berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang membahagiakan bagiku.

Tapi tiba-tiba yuto berlari kembali ke arahku.

Yama-chan! Tiba-tiba wajah yuto terlihat serius menatapku. Gomen ne yama-chan! Tambahnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kemarin aku telah bertindak kasar padamu. Itu karena aku terlalu emosi melihat orang yang ku sukai sakit karenamu. Nozomi-chan! Ia menambahkan…..

Aku terkejut dengan kata-kata yuto itu. Ternyata ia menyukai nozomi. Dan aku benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau nozomi benar-benar menyukaiku. Kenapa ini? Perasaanku terasa aneh. Bayangan nozomi yang menyapaku tiap kami bertemu kembali terputar di otakku. Nozomi-chan, ia menyukaiku….

[Yuto's POV]

Yama-chan terlihat aneh setelah mendengar kata-kata dariku. Tiba-tiba ku lihat ia roboh di depanku. Akupun segera menangkap badannya agar ia tak terjatuh….

Yama-chan….. aku, chinen, dan mirai berteriak hampir bersamaan….

Kenapa dia? Pikirku yang membuatku sangat panik….

To be continue …


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**COMPLICATED LOVE PART 6**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance "ofcourse"

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada, Yuuri Chinen, Yuto Nakajima, Shida Mirai, Nozomi Maeda

[Nozomi's POV]

Kemarin yamada-kun tidak masuk. Begitu juga hari ini. Padahal besok ada camping. Apa ia sudah tahu ya? Tanyaku dalam hati.

Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Aku melihat yuto, chinen, n mirai bersama. Hm, sejak kapan mirai sedekat itu dengan yuto n chinen?

Nozomi-chan! Suara yuto mengagetkanku…

Besok kita ada camping, pasti bakal asyik ni. 5 hari pula. Wah, asyik…..! yuto terlihat serius bicara padaku. Tapi aku tak menanggapinya dan segera keluar meninggalkan kelas. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh yamada-kun.

[Author's POV]

Keesokan harinya…

[Nozomi's POV]

Aku berangkat pagi. Kuharap hari ini yamada-kun benar-benar akan datang. Hari ini aku memakai pakaian bebas dengan ransel besar di punggungku. Tapi andai yamada-kun tak datang, aku tak mau ikut camping ini. Tak akan menarik bagiku jika tak ada yamada-kun.

Aku memasuki kelasku. 1D. Tiba-tiba senyumku mengembang dengan sendirinya. Aku melihat yamada-kun. Ia duduk di kursi yang biasanya ia duduki sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Pastilah ia tak menyadari kedatanganku. Ia begitu bercahaya terkena cahaya mentari. Akupun segera menghampirinya.

Yamada-kun! Aku menyapanya dengan malu-malu. Iapun segera menoleh padaku. Masih dapat kulihat wajahnya yang pucat. Sepertinya ia masih belum sepenuhnya sehat…

Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum padaku. Dheeggg… Kakkoii ne… aku langsung duduk di tempat dudukku yang tak jauh dari yamada-kun. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang tengah malu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yamada-kun tersenyum.

Akupun memandanginya kembali. Kini ia tlah kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Aku tak berani mengajaknya bicara. Selalu saja begitu. Aku selalu kembali jadi pengecut setelah yamada-kun ada di depan mataku. Aku benci dengan diriku ini.

[Yamada's POV]

Pagi ini aku sedikit manja pada ibu. Ibu tak mengizinkanku berangkat ke sekolah. Dokter bilang, aku harus istirahat penuh selama 1 minggu. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengikuti camping ini. Cerita-cerita dari chinen dan yuto benar-benar membuatku sangat tertarik. Lagi pula, aku ingin lebih sering bertemu dengan mirai-chan. Tapi tentang kemarin… Nozomi. Ternyata ia menyukaiku. Aku tak tahu jika rasa sukanya padaku begitu besar. Aku paling tidak ingin membuat seorang gadis menangis. Kemarin hatiku sakit saat mendengar kata-kata yuto. Nozomi pastilah tramat sakit hati karena aku mengutarakan rasa sukaku pada orang lain di depannya tanpa sedikitpun ku menyadari rasa sukanya padaku.

Tak lama aku melamun, chinen n yuto mengagetkanku. Huh, andai ku sedang tidak sakit, sudah kujitak kepala mereka…..

Akhirnya masuk juga ni pangeran kita! Ujar chinen dengan sedikit menggelitik pinggangku. Baru pertama kali ini aku serasa pasrah diapa-apakan oleh seseorang. Aku hanya merasa nyaman setelah mengenal mereka.

Chinen segera duduk di sampingku, sementara yuto menyapa nozomi terlebih dulu. Aku sadar bahwa yuto sangat menyukai nozomi.

[Chinen's POV]

Yama-chan hari ini sudah makan kan? Tanyaku padanya yang masih terlihat pucat.

Ia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Ugh, yama-chan… jangan lagi kau tersenyum di depanku seperti ini. Aku benar-benar bisa salah tingkah! Pikirku malu-malu.

Yama-chan memandangiku. Ia terlihat penasaran dengan wajahku. Duh, anak ini…! Pikirku.

Kau menyukaiku, ya? Tanyanya padaku dengan mudahnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku bingung. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar tidak pernah kubayangkan.

Bercanda kok! Lanjutnya dengan sedikit tertawa melihat tingkahku.

Minna, ohayou….. mirai-chan datang dan menyapa kami. Iapun segera duduk di meja belakangku. Di belakang yama-chan. Tepatnya di tempat duduk yuto…..

Mirai-chan terlihat cantik dengan pakaian bebas yang dikenakannya. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi aku memandanginya yang begitu cantik hari ini.

[Mirai's POV]

Yama-chan sudah sembuh? Tanyaku pada yama-chan sambil memegangi dahinya.

Wuaaaaaa….. tiba-tiba chinen berteriak mengagetkanku.

Ada apa chinen? Tanyaku padanya. Ah, tidak! Jawabnya dengan tiba-tiba memeriksa barang bawaannya. Anak ini sangat aneh. Hihi…..

Aku baik-baik saja! Yama-chan tersenyum padaku. Tapi biarpun begitu, aku tahu bahwa ia masih sakit. Badannya masih hangat saat kusentuh tadi.

[Yuto's POV]

Aku sadar nozomi-chan terus memandangi yama-chan. Tapi daritadi aku juga terus memandangi yama-chan. Aku masih mengkhawatirkannya. Masih terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih butuh banyak istirahat. Ntah kenapa semenjak aku menyakiti yama-chan, aku jadi lebih sering memikirkannya. Padahal jelas-jelas ada nozomi-chan yang masih membutuhkan perhatianku. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku….

[Author's POV]

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Semua siswa telah siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat tujuan camping mereka. Camping ini diadakan tiap kelas. Di kelas 1D ada 27 siswa. Mereka berangkat bersama menggunakan bus sekolah dengan 1 orang guru yang menjadi pembimbing mereka. Wali kelas mereka tentunya.

[Nozomi's POV]

Aku melihat yuto asyik ngobrol dengan chinen. Sementara yamada-kun terlihat senang diperhatikan oleh mirai. Sementara aku… apa yang harus aku lakukan tuk mendapatkanmu, yamada-kun?

Tiba-tiba ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah yamada-kun duduk dengan mirai. Aku berdiri di tempat yang bisa dilihat oleh mereka berdua. Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku harus menyatakan cintaku pada yamada-kun. Harus…

Yamada-kun, aku mencintaimu… Ujarku dengan tegas sehingga seluruh isi bis dapat mendengar kata-kataku secara jelas. Kini hatiku sedikit lega setelah mengatakannya. Tapi kini jantungku berdetak kencang membayangkan apa yang akan yamada-kun katakan padaku. Aku tahu ia menyukai mirai. Tapi aku ingin ia tahu perasaanku ini. Biarpun aku menaruh harapan besar bahwa ia akan menerima cintaku dan melupakan mirai. Aku benar-benar berharap…..

Nozomi, gomenasai. Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukai mirai-chan. Jawabnya dengan lembut padaku. Aku sudah menduga jawaban itu. Tapi… Aku masih belum rela.

Akupun kembali ke tempat dudukku. Seluruh isi bis memandangiku. Aku baru saja ditolak.

[Yamada's POV]

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega menyakiti hati nozomi. Tapi masih ada orang lain yang lebih menyayangi nozomi daripada aku. Aku sudah memiliki mirai-chan. Itu cukup bagiku. Semalaman aku memikirkan kata-kata yuto kemarin. Tangisan seorang wanita memang kelemahan terbesarku. Tapi jika aku memberi nozomi kesempatan, pastilah akan lebih banyak hati yang tersakiti. Semoga yuto bisa menghibur nozomi.

Yama-chan tak apa? Tanya mirai-chan terlihat mengkhawatirkanku. Mirai-chan jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku takut akan jadi manja pada mirai-chan! Kataku padanya….

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Yama-chan, terima kasih sudah menyukaiku! Katanya padaku sambil menangis.

[Author's POV]

Mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah hutan di kaki pegunungan. Sampai 5 hari ke depan, mereka akan camping di situ.

[Yuto's POV]

Aku melihat nozomi-chan masih terlihat sedih. Aku ingin sekali menghiburnya. Tapi kali ini aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku tuk menghiburnya. Mungkin kali ini kubiarkan dia sendiri dulu.

Yuto! Bantu aku mendirikian tenda! Chinen meneriakiku yang tengah memperhatikan nozomi.

Di mana yama-chan? Tanyaku pada chinen secara tiba-tiba karena ku tak melihat yama-chan.

Chinen terlihat menoleh ke kanan kiri melihat keberadaan yama-chan.

Aku melihat yama-chan. Ia ada di balik pohon besar itu. Aku dan chinenpun segera menghampirinya. Kami melihatnya muntah-muntah. Akupun segera menepuk-nepuk punggung yama-chan agar ia bisa muntah lebih mudah. Setidaknya itu akan lebih melegakannya.

Mirai-chan datang menghampiri kami. Tentulah aku dan chinen memahami perasaan mirai-chan. Tapi jujur, aku juga sama khawatirnya dengan mirai-chan. Tapi aku tak ingin chinen tahu bahwa aku mulai menyukai yama-chan. Suka dalam artian cinta. Biarpun itu masih belum sepenuhnya kuyakini.

[Author's POV]

Jam 11.00 siang. Akan ada acara pendakian setelah ini.

[Chinen's POV]

Aku dan yuto masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi yama-chan. Sepertinya ia memang terlalu memaksakan diri tuk ikut camping ini. Aku terus memandangi wajah yama-chan yang baru saja tertidur. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak boleh terang-terangan terlihat menyukai yama-chan. Biarlah aku memastikan rasa ini terlebih dulu.

Bentar lagi akan ada pendakian! Ujar yuto padaku. Aku tahu benar apa yang dipikirkan yuto. Yama-chan tentunya. Begitu juga denganku.

[Yamada's POV]

Aku mendengar percakapan chinen dan yuto. Akupun segera bangun.

Yama-chan, istirahatlah! Chinen dan yuto berkata padaku secara bersamaan.

Kalian percayalah padaku. Aku takkan menyusahkan kalian nanti! Aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

Finally…..

Yuto n chinen mengizinkanku ikut pendakian. Andai aku seorang wanita, aku pasti sudah menyatakan cintaku pada mereka. Tapi jika disuruh memilih, aku masih belum yakin, yuto atau chinen kah yang akan kupilih.

Ini pengalaman pertamaku. Jadi aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya hanya dengan terus berbaring sakit tanpa melakukan apapun. Obrolan chinen n yuto sepanjang perjalanan membuatku betah berjalan bersama mereka. Sesekali mereka menanyakan kondisiku.

Tetapi kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Semak-semak dan pepohonan yang ada di depan kami sangat lebat, kami tidak mengetahui bahwa ada jurang di balik semak-semak itu.

Chinen n yuto terperosok ke jurang itu. Masih sempat ku meloncat tuk memegangi mereka.

Yuto di tangan kananku n chinen di tangan kiriku. Kami bertiga sama-sama sudah berada di mulut jurang. Sebuah akar mengikat kakiku sehingga kami masih terselamatkan setidaknya tuk saat ini.

Yama-chan, lepaskan aku….! Ujar chinen padaku sambil melepaskan gengamannya.

Iya, lepaskan kami…..! akar itu takkan kuat menahan kita… Yuto menambahkan dengan juga melepaskan genggaman tanggannya.

Sekuat tenaga aku masih memegang lengan mereka dengan tanganku. Biarpun nafasku trasa begitu berat memegangi mereka berdua bersamaan dengan kondisiku yang sekarang.

Bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskan mereka….

Bagaimana mungkin…..

To be continue….


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**COMPLICATED LOVE PART 7**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance "ofcourse"

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada, Yuuri Chinen, Yuto Nakajima, Shida Mirai, Nozomi Maeda

[Chinen's POV]

Aku melihat yama-chan sekuat tenaga memegangiku dan yuto. Tapi jika begini terus, kami bertiga akan jatuh. Aku sudah melepaskan genggamanku. Tapi genggaman yama-chan di pergelangan tanganku masih begitu kuat.

Yama-chan…. Biarkan aku jatuh! Ucapku mengulangi permintaanku.

Iya. Biarkan kami jatuh. Yang penting kamu bisa selamat! Tambah yuto mendukung argumenku.

Tapi yama-chan tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Ia tetap memegangi kami dengan genggamannya yang erat. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah yama-chan. Rambutnya terurai dan badannya membelakangi kami saat ia tengah tergantung terbalik.

Aku membayangkan betapa berat usaha yama-chan mempertahankan kami. Bahkan akupun kini sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku sudah kaku menggantung seperti ini terus. Apalagi yama-chan. Tangannya yang memegangiku terasa semakin dingin. Aku semakin tak tega melihat tingkah yama ini.

[Yuto's POV]

Yama-chan. Lepaskan aku! Pintaku lagi pada yama-chan sambil menangis. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku ini. Yama-chan…. Tolonglah biarkan aku jatuh. Kau harus tetap hidup. Kini air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

Chinen menatapku. Aku tahu kini chinen menyadari rasa sukaku pada yama-chan.

Kau menyukai yama-chan, yuto? Tanyanya padaku sambil menatap lekat mataku yang saat ini tengah sejajar dengan matanya…

Yama-chan lepaskan kami…! Tiba-tiba chinen berteriak sambil menangis tersedu-sedu sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Kini kusadari,…. Ternyata chinen juga menyukai yama-chan.

Kami berdua menangis semakin tak tau arah sementara yama-chan masih diam tak merespon apapun.

[Nozomi's POV]

Pikiranku masih dipenuhi bayangan yamada-kun. Kini aku merasa kebencianku pada mirai semakin dalam. Aku tak akan membiarkan mirai mendapatkan yamadaku! Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku diam-diam meninggalkan kelompokku. Aku harus menemukan mirai. Akan kuakhiri sakit hatiku ini segera….

[Mirai's POV]

Hatiku merasa sangat tidak tenang. Aku yakin, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan yama-chan. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkan kelompokku. Bagaimana ini…. Perasaanku benar-benar tak tenang.

Dua orang temanku memanggilku yang telah tertinggal dari mereka. Seharusnya aku segera berlari ke arah mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba kakiku melangkah bertolak belakang dari pikiranku. Aku berlari menuju rute para siswa laki-laki. Ingin sekali segera ku lihat wajah yama-chan yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Yama-chan…. Kau harus baik-baik saja.

Aku terus berlari…. Berlari….. dan berlari…..

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku telah membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis karena yama-chan. Biarpun belum tentu terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin segera melihatnya.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri hutan yang belum aku kenal ini sambil memanggil-manggil nama yama-chan…

Yama-chan….

Yama-chan….

Aku terus berlari dengan berlinang air mata. Benar-benar aneh feelling ini.

[Nozomi's POV]

Aku mendengar suara mirai. Ya, suaranya. Suaranya yang tengah memanggil-manggil yamadaku. Akupun segera mencari asal dari suara itu. Mirai, mari segera kita akhiri semua ini…

[Yamada's POV]

Kepalaku terasa begitu berat. Begitu juga nafasku. Aku tak kuat lagi tuk membuka mataku. Telingaku juga sudah tak lagi bisa mendengar suara apapun. Kenapa ini? Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Semuanya terasa begitu dingin dan sepi. Biasanya aku menyukai suasana sepi seperti ini. Tapi kini tidak lagi. Kenapa?

[Yuto's POV]

Seandainya bisa, ingin segera ku melepaskan tangan yama-chan dari tanganku. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuhku. Bahkan tangankupun sudah tak lagi bisa kugerakkan.

Aku memandangi akar yang mengikat kaki yama-chan. Pastilah yama-chan lebih sakit terikat sekuat itu. Apalagi ia harus menahan bebanku dan chinen dalam kondisinya yang jelas masih sangat lemah.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Berulang kali aku berteriak pada yama-chan tuk melepasku. Tapi seakan teriakan itu tak didengarnya.

Aku melihat serat-serat akar itu mulai terputus. Sedikit demi sedikit namun tramat pasti.

Chinen mulai berteriak. Begitu juga aku. Kami berteriak sekencang mungkin agar yama-chan membiarkan kami jatuh.

Aku dan chinen menangis. Kami berusaha menggerakkan tangan kami satunya tuk menjangkau tangan yama-chan yang dengan erat memegangi kami.

[Mirai's POV]

Aku mendengar teriakan yuto n chinen. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah apa yang ku khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi?

Aku berlari lebih cepat lagi mencari arah suara itu berasal. Berulang kali aku terjatuh di hutan ini. Beberapa bagian tubuhku perih. Tapi aku terus mencari. Mencari. Dan mencari.

Teriakan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Akupun segera memanggil-manggil mereka.

Yuto…

Chinen…

Dengan rasa takut yang teramat dalam aku berharap mereka berdua mendengarku.

Mirai-chan…..! ku dengar yuto n chinen menyahut. Suara itu sangat keras. Ya, mereka pasti di balik semak-semak itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menubrukku dari belakang. Nozomi. Ia yang telah menabrakku. Dengan keras ia menarik rambutku. Sakit sekali rasanya. Akupun berteriak secara spontan. Aku melihat sebuah batu di genggaman tangan nozomi.

Nozomi…. Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Kenapa ia melakukan ini…. Pikirku dalam hati.

[Chinen's POV]

Tadi kami sempat mendengar panggilan mirai-chan. Yuto n aku merasa punya harapan. Kami berduapun mencoba lebih tenang. Yama-chan, terima kasih sudah bertahan selama ini demi kami. Batinku.

Aku memandangi yama-chan yang masih belum bisa kulihat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menetes di bajuku yang berwarna putih. Sebuah cairan berwarna merah.

Yuto menatapku. Sepertinya pikiranku dan pikiran yuto kali ini sama. Sentak kami segera memanggil mirai-chan brulang-ulang berharap ia kan segera datang.

Batinku berkata…. Yama-chan…. Sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Dan sepertinya ini adalah hal yang buruk…

[Mirai's POV]

Aku kembali mendengar teriakan dari yuto n chinen. Kali ini teriakan mereka terdengar lebih panik. Ntah dari mana kekuatan ini tiba-tiba berasal… aku menahan batu yang diarahkan nozomi padaku dan segera mendorong nozomi kuat ke belakang. Aku terlepas dari pegangan nozomi. Akupun segera berlari dengan gelisah ke arah semak-semak itu. Masih bisa ku dengar suara yuto n chinen yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

Darahku berdesir. Aku tak tahu di balik semak-semak itu ada jurang. Untung aku masih bisa menghentikan langkahku.

Kini aku dapat melihat yama-chan. Orang yang sejak tadi membuat hatiku gelisah. Begitu juga dengan yuto n chinen.

Aku melihat sebuah akar yang mengikat kaki yama-chan. Perlahan akar itu mulai putus. Akupun segera meraih akar itu. Ku coba menariknya sekuat tenaga. Tapi akar itu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba nozomi berlari ke arahku. Saat itu wajah nozomi benar-benar menakutkan.

Aku benar-benar begitu panik. Apalagi ketika yuto n chinen memberitahuku bahwa tlah terjadi sesuatu dengan yama-chan.

Nozomi berlari cepat ke arahku. Aku berusaha memperingatinya tentang jurang di balik semak-semak ini. Tapi aku terlambat…

Nozomi yang hendak memukulku terpeleset masuk ke jurang. Secara spontan aku segera meraih tangan yang diulurkannya. Tapi na'as, ternyata diriku sendiri juga tidak dapat mempertahankan tubuhku tuk tetap berada di atas. Aku terjatuh. Terjatuh bersama nozomi. Terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang tak dapat kulihat dasarnya ini. Sesaat aku mengira aku akan mati. Tapi ternyata tidak. Paling tidak, belum untuk saat ini.

Chinen n yuto secara bersama-sama meraih tanganku. Tangan mereka berdua menggenggam erat tangan kiriku sementara tangan kananku masih menggenggam tangan nozomi.

[Yuto's POV]

Hilang sudah harapan kami. Mirai-chan yang kami harapkan bisa menolong kami, kini menggantungkan nasibnya pada kami.

Saat itu kulihat nozomi-chan. Ia menangis dan berteriak dengan keras. Kali ini aku melihat nozomi-chan sangat berantakan.

Aku dan chinen kembali menatap yama-chan yang sejak tadi tak bergerak sedikitpun. Andai tadi kami memaksakan diri, pasti kami sudah dapat meraih lengan yama-chan sejak tadi. Buktinya tadi spontan kami berdua berhasil menggerakkan tangan kami tuk memegangi mirai.

Yama-chan….. apa yang terjadi padamu? Batinku sambil kembali meneteskan air mataku.

Aku melihat chinen juga meneteskan air matanya. Pastilah chinen memikirkan hal yang sama denganku.

Yuto, chinen, lepaskanlah tanganku. Aku tak mau menambah beban yama-chan! Pinta mirai-chan padaku dan chinen.

Mirai-chan terlihat khawatir. Ia memandangi yama-chan yang lum bisa ia lihat wajahnya saat ini. Sementara nozomi, ia terus menangis. Ia terus berteriak bahwa ia belum mau mati.

[Mirai's POV]

Aku berusaha menenangkan nozomi. Tanganku masih erat memegangi lengannya. Biarpun lengan ini tramat sakit, tapi aku harus kuat. Karena yama-chan pasti lebih merasakan sakit daripada yang ku rasakan.

Dalam waktu dekat, akar itu pasti akan segera putus.

Tapi tiba-tiba ku mendengar seseorang tengah batuk. Yama-chan.

Aku, yuto, chinen, n nozomipun segera kembali memandangi yama-chan. Ia melihat ke arah kami berempat dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Aku dapat melihat darah di wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Yama-chan…. Aku tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku ini. Aku menangis. Menangis dengan keras…

To be continue….


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!Say!JUMP Fanfiction (Indonesia)**

**COMPLICATED LOVE PART 8 (END)**

Author : Rin Fujiyama

Genre : Romance "ofcourse"

Cast : Ryosuke Yamada, Yuuri Chinen, Yuto Nakajima, Shida Mirai, Nozomi Maeda

Minna…

Karena ini part yang terakhir,

Semoga kalian membacanya dengan lebih menghayati.

[Yamada's POV]

Kini aku menyadari apa yang tlah terjadi. Tadi aku sempat bertemu ayah. Ayah mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajakku bersamanya. Tapi aku sadar, jika kuraih tangan itu, maka aku sudah tak akan bisa lagi melihat senyum ibu, mendengar cerita-cerita chinen dan yuto, serta mendapatkan belaian dari mirai-chan. Maafkan aku ayah…. Ryo belum bisa menemui ayah sekarang….

Aku mendengar tangisan mirai-chan. Tangisan itu benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit. Tuhan… beri aku sedikit waktu tuk bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku.

[Yuto's POV]

Aku sedikit tenang. Paling tidak, jika aku harus mati, aku sempat melihat yama-chan tersenyum. Tapi dengan kondisi yang seperti sekarang, tinggal menunggu hitungan menit maka kami akan jatuh. Jatuh ke jurang yang tidak kami ketahui dasarnya. Dalam hatiku berkata, aku masih ingin agar yama-chan selamat.

Yama-chan, biarkan kami jatuh! Paling tidak dengan begitu kau akan selamat! Tiba-tiba chinen berteriak memohon pada yama-chan.

Hehe…. Yang kalian pegang itu pacarku. Mana mungkin aku melepaskan kalian! Ujar yama-chan yang masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

Aku melihat yama-chan yang berusaha membalikkan badannya dengan tetap memegangi kami. Alangkah sulit yang ia lakukan itu. Tapi ia berhasil melakukannya. Aku tak tahu darimana ia dapatkan kekuatan itu. Karena kami semua menyadari bahwa yama-chanlah yang seharusnya paling tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Tapi ia tetap melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin bisa kami lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

[Chinen's POV]

Aku merasakan tangan yama-chan mulai mengangkat kami perlahan. Hampir tak bisa dipercaya apa yang telah ia lakukan. Di mulut jurang seperti ini ia masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan sit-up dengan tetap menarik tangan kami ke atas. Benar-benar hal yang sulit dipercaya. Ia mengangkat kami berempat dalam kondisinya yang masih sakit.

Anak ini benar-benar ….. ! sudah tak da kata-kata lagi yang bisa kuungkapkan melihat perjuangan orang yang aku suka ini. Aku semakin menyukainya. Ia benar-benar pantang menyerah.

[Yamada's POV]

Aku memandangi akar yang mengikat kakiku. Kakiku benar-benar tramat sakit. Begitu juga dengan tangan dan seluruh badanku. Tapi aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Waktuku hanya sedikit tuk menyelamatkan mereka. Aku tahu akar ini pasti tak akan bertahan lebih lama dariku. Mencoba dan terus mencoba. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sampai akhir.

Kali ini aku sudah benar-benar sulit tuk bernafas. Tapi mungkin itulah yang membuatku lebih kuat.

Sedikit lagi…. Sedikit lagi….

Aku hampir berhasil menarik tangan chinen dan yuto sampai ke mulut jurang. Ryosuke… Berjuanglah sebentar lagi….! Kataku dalam hati menyemangati diriku sendiri.

[Mirai's POV]

Ya Tuhan….. Yama-chan benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaganya. Kami bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang terdengar sangat berat. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk-batuk. Kami tahu bahwa yama-chan benar-benar mempertaruhkan semuanya kali ini. Tapi kami menyadari, yama-chan takkan mempedulikan kata-kata kami tuk membiarkan kami jatuh. Karena itu…. Kami hanya bisa diam.

Aku melihatnya… Melihat yama-chan yang tlah berhasil menarik tangan chinen dan yuto sampai mulut jurang.

Kalian masih bisa bertahan, kan? Tanya yama-chan pada chinen dan yuto karena yama-chan sudah siap melepas genggaman tangannya dari lengan mereka.

Iya….. jawab yuto n chinen bersamaan sambil menangis.

Aku bisa memahami perasaan yuto n chinen.

[Nozomi's POV]

Dengan mata kepalaku aku melihat perjuangan yamada-kun. Kenapa ia bisa sekuat itu? Darimana kekuatannya itu berasal? Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini ia masih tetap tersenyum.

Yamada-kun. Aku benar-benar semakin menyukaimu… ! pikirku sambil mencoba lebih tenang.

[Yamada's POV]

Akar itu akan segera putus. Pikirku.

Chinen, yuto, berikan tangan mirai-chan padaku! Aku mencoba meraih lengan mirai-chan yang masih dipegang chinen dan yuto.

Aku berhasil meraihnya….

Segera kutarik mirai-chan dan nozomi ke mulut jurang.

Aku berhasil….

Tuhan…. Aku berhasil….

[Yuto's POV]

Aku dan chinen segera mendaki ke luar dari mulut jurang. Kami segera membantu mirai-chan dan nozomi. Begitu pula dengan yama-chan yang masih berada dalam mulut jurang itu. Kami tepat waktu memegangi akar yang melilit kaki yama-chan saat akar itu terputus. Aku dan chinen segera menariknya ke atas. Syukurlah… Kami selamat…

[Chinen's POV]

Kami berempat memandangi yama-chan yang kini sudah tak bergerak lagi.

Yama-chan! Aku mencoba memanggilnya tapi tak ada respon.

Kami berempat saling pandang. Kami takut hal terburuk terjadi pada yama-chan.

Mirai-chan. Ia terlihat meneteskan air mata. Ia berulang kali memanggil nama yama-chan. Aku dan yuto juga tak dapat menahan air mata ini. Kami menangis…. Benar-benar menangis…

[Yamada's POV]

Tuhan, aku berhasil menyelamatkan teman-temanku. Terima kasih tuhan! Kataku dalam hati.

Aku bisa mendengar tangisan teman-temanku. Begitu juga tangisan mirai-chan.

Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku. Ia menangis. Ya, mirai-chan menangis tersedu-sedu. Dengan pelan aku berbisik padanya…

Aku masih hidup….

[Mirai's POV]

Yama-chan… ia masih hidup! Kataku memberitahukan pada yang lain sambil kumenangis terharu.

Kuusap wajah yama-chan yang penuh keringat dan darah dengan sapu tanganku. Ia masih belum membuka matanya. Kupegang erat tangan yama-chan. Tangannya teramat dingin. Ku lihat wajah dan bibirnya yang membiru. Aku jadi sangat takut….

Yuto yang telah menyadari itu, segera menarik lengan yama-chan dan menggendong yama-chan dipunggungnya. Iapun segera berlari mencoba melakukan yang terbaik dengan segera mencari pertolongan.

Aku, chinen, dan nozomi mengikuti di belakangnya.

Yuto terus berlari secepat mungkin. Begitu juga dengan kami.

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku tersungkur di tanah. Sesuatu memukul kepalaku dengan keras. Kini semuanya menjadi gelap dan hitam. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya.

[Chinen's POV]

Aku segera menghentikan lariku. Mirai-chan terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang kutahu tadi ia berlari di belakangku.

Disaat ku tengah mengkhawatirkan mirai-chan yang pingsan secara tiba-tiba, tanpa kusadari, tubuhku tlah tersungkur di tanah. Di dekat mirai-chan. Aku masih dapat melihat wajah mirai-chan yang tengah pingsan.

Setelah itu, semuapun menjadi gelap…..

[Yuto's POV]

Yuto…! Seseorang memanggilku. Suara itu… suara nozomi.

Akupun menoleh kebelakang. Hanya sesaat…..

Aku merasakan kepalaku telah dihantam dengan benda keras. Aku tak sempat merasakan sakitnya. Masih sempat kurasakan saat tubuhku terjatuh di tanah. Hanya itu….. hanya itu yang kurasakan di detik-detik terakhir sebelum ku menutup mata. Saat itu masih sempat kulihat wajah yama-chan yang juga tersungkur di tanah bersamaku.

[Nozomi's POV]

Aku meraih badan yamada-kun yang tersungkur di tanah. Aku menggendongnya. Aku menggendong orang yang kusukai itu kembali ke jurang tadi.

Yamada-kun…. Sebentar lagi kau takkan merasakan sakit lagi. Begitu juga denganku…. Aku tak kan sakit hati lagi.

Mari kita mati bersama, yamada-kun. Setelah ini, kita tak akan terpisahkan lagi untuk selamanya.

Akupun meloncat ke jurang itu bersama yamadaku.

Kupejamkan mataku…..

Selamat tinggal semuanya…..

[Author's POV]

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu….

[Mirai's POV]

Aku merasa diriku baru saja tertidur lama. Ku buka mataku dengan perlahan. Aku mengenali dua sosok di dekatku. Yuto n chinen…..

Di mana ini? Tanyaku pada mereka.

Kita sekarang ada di rumah sakit! Jawab yuto pendek.

Aku mencoba tuk bangun…. Kepalaku sakit. Aku baru menyadari ada perban di kepalaku.

Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku pada yuto n chinen. Terlihat mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama denganku. Perban juga melingkar di kepala mereka.

Apa yang terjadi? Tanyaku pada mereka.

Mereka hanya menundukkan kepala. Akupun mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

Kini aku tlah mengingatnya.

Yama-chan….. orang pertama yang terlintas dipikiranku.

Di mana yama-chan? Aku bertanya pada chinen dan yuto dengan penuh pengharapan.

Tapi mereka tetap diam.

Tanpa kusadari, kini aku tlah menangis lagi. Aku tak akan pernah mengikhlaskan kepergian yama-chan.

Tak akan pernah…..

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ku lihat seseorang di atas kursi roda memasuki kamar ini.

Yama-chan. Ia yama-chan…

Aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

Kupeluk dirinya erat-erat. Ku ingin meyakinkan bahwa aku sedang tidak bermimpi.

Aku masih hidup! Bisiknya pelan padaku sambil tersenyum…..

[Yamada's POV]

Flashback 2 hari yang lalu

Nozomi membawaku terjun ke jurang. Biarpun tubuhku sudah mati rasa, tapi ada dorongan kuat dari sisi diriku yang lain untuk tidak menyerah. Beruntung saat itu aku masih bisa berpegangan pada dinding jurang. Biarpun ku sulit tuk membuka mata, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat dengan samar-samar.

Aku berhasil mendaki jurang itu…..

Ku melihat mirai-chan, yuto, dan chinen sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Flashback end

Hm, mereka benar-benar menyusahkanku. Mlah aku yang harus membawa mereka ke perkemahan. Untung aku kuat…..

Karena aku adalah Yamada Ryosuke! Batinku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yuto dan chinen datang menghampiriku dan memelukku. Selamanya kami berempat akan menjadi sahabat.

[Author's POV]

Nozomi tlah pergi tuk selamanya dari dunia ini.

Yama-chan dan mirai terus menjalin hubungan mereka sampai mereka lulus.

Karena harus melanjutkan bisnis keluarga, yamada menikahi mirai di usia mereka yang ke-19….

Sampai saat inipun, yamada belum mengetahui akan perasaan yuto n chinen padanya.

Sementara yuto n chinen, mereka kembali sekelas di Tokyo Daigaku. Mereka sama-sama mengambil fakultas kedokteran. Karena sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa orang yang mereka sukai, yamada ryosuke sangat mudah terserang sakit. Kini mereka berdua juga sedang belajar menyukai wanita lagi…..

THE END….


End file.
